Snipple Animation Studios
Snipple Animation Studios (also known as Snipple Animation) is an animation studio in the Philippines with offices in London. Snipple is primarily known for working in Toon Boom Harmony to create 2D cartoons, though it also does 3D CGI series. Compare Toon City, another Filipino animation studio. We produce world-class animated content with a unique combination of creativity, efficiency and fun. Our top-notch production team creates 2D animation built around ToonBoom Harmony (Traditional, Paperless, Cut-Out & Hybrid), Adobe Flash and 3D animation using Autodesk Maya for Digital Media, Television, Features, Gaming and Commercials. We are fueled by our most important assets: our people — the creme de la creme, the best this side of the world — to allow us to deliver inspired work every time. Explore what we can do together. Meet our team, consider the possibilities and watch us break through your expectations. History Snipple Animation Studios was founded in 2009. Every film was released, the studio were always developing the characters, films, television series, short films, and more. Specialization Our 2D pipeline is based on Toon Boom Harmony – traditional, paperless & tra-digital, and Adobe Flash. Our 3D pipeline is built around Autodesk Maya. We are also developing our own slate of film and TV concepts. The Snipple team is open to co-production projects, content development and conceptualization. The Studios Our home base of production is a hotpot of activities all aimed at giving back to our excellent team. We believe that a fun and relaxed atmosphere results in the best output and it shows! Our established free-flowing creativity is strongly supported by an efficient operations management. We have invested our strong business foundation by building on 3 important pillars. People By building on having leaders in the industry, we have immediately set a standard of excellence that all artists yearn to reach. We have in our team the best of the best that the Philippine animation industry can offer, and more are knocking on our doors to be part of the best team in animation. In turn, we reward our team with a constant flow of non-animation related activities to relieve any pressure from the demands of work, while building camaraderie at the same time. We hold firmly on the belief that the most entertaining output comes from having a relaxed working environment. Process Good talent is impressive by itself. But used with discipline, talent becomes transformative. At Snipple, we see processes as enablers. We stick to base pipelines designed to assure strict quality compliance at every stage but flexible enough to adapt to specific needs of individual projects. All these are done by our highly capable team to maximize efficiency at all points of production. Technology / Infrastructure A good team with great dynamics can only enhance its productivity when kept abreast of the latest technology. Snipple keeps up with demands by utilizing the latest animation production softwares tested well ahead of any client's needs, for any medium required. Trainings and refresher sessions are constantly scheduled for all incoming artists in order to acclimatize everyone working on any specific software. The flexibility of our base pipelines assure that all potential chokepoints are addressed before actual production commences. Filmography * Major Lazer: The Movie (with Movie Land Digital Production Services) * Teen Titans Go! To the Movies (with Copernicus Studios and others) * The JH Movie Collection Movie (with Industrial Light & Magic) * Carmen Sandiego (titles only) * Klaus TV Series * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * Big Hero 6: The Series (including the intro with Imaginary Forces) * ''Bunnicula'' * ''Chozen'' * ''DuckTales'' * Dude, That's My Ghost! * Geronimo Stilton (later seasons with Top Draw) * Green Eggs and Ham * The Magic Snowflake * Rick and Morty (Assistance for Bardel Entertainment, 10 episodes) * Right Now Kabow * Unikitty! (With Renegade Animation) * Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production * Wacky Races See also * Walt Disney Animation Studios * Nørlum Studios * Rough Draft Studios * Toon City * Pixar * Weta Digital * Nitrogen Studios * Industrial Light & Magic * Framestore * Movie Land Digital Production Services External links * References Category:Companies established in 2009 Category:Animation studios Category:Asian animation studios Category:Film production companies of the United Kingdom Category:British animation studios Category:Film production companies of Philippines Category:Television production companies of the United Kingdom Category:Television production companies of Phillipines